Oliver and Cho
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Cho enters Oliver in the Quidditch World Cup and they suddenly fall in love. They experience hard times, but get through it. They love each other a lot. *Would put Oliver W. and Cho C. But they only had Cho....PG 13 for action in bed!*


Oliver and Cho  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own anyone but Andrea Luconsome  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hogwarts had ended it's year, and it was his last. He was sad, no more Quidditch. He was on his computer at home, and he was searching the net. This was his welcome-back present from his parents. He then saw a pop-up go onto his computer. But it wasn't just any. It was from Cho Chang. An instant message.  
  
" 'Hello, Oliver. Hope you're not too sad to be away from quidditch, but if you want to see something amazing, check out www.quidditch.com'?" He read to himself. He clicked on the site and when it loaded, right on the welcome page were pictures of Oliver Wood, during his quidditch match, moving and all.  
  
"Bloody...hell." He said slowly in shock. He entered the site, and saw pictuers of all the quidditch team, playing and stuff. Moving and all. He saw when he versed Cho. He had gotten hit by a bludger that match. He was getting tired of being knocked out by bludgers. "Oliver Wood facts?" He read to himself as he voyaged down the link isle.  
  
He clicked on it, and the background was him, smiling broadly after they won a quidditch match. It was a biography about him. "Written by Cho Chang?!" He yelled to himself, after he finished reading it. He started replying to Cho's message. "Since when are you writing Biography's of people?" He typed and clicked 'send.' He got another reply in a few minutes "I'll tell you later at Central Park. Meet me there at 3." He read.   
  
He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, where he found his mom and dad. "Mom, dad, I'm going to Central Park at 2:30. I have to meet Ch--" He stopped and knew they would make a fuss. "I have to meet...er...Flint!" He said quickly and ran to his room. "Isn't Flint that Slytherin boy he's never liked?" The mother asked the father. (Don't know the names.)   
  
He quickly ran to his room and started to get ready. It was after all, 2:15. He changed into his black woolen sweatshirt and jeans, like the clothes he wore when he taught the famous Harry Potter how to play. He decided to walk to the park, and when he reached the park, he just sat beside a tree when he finally saw Cho being dropped off by her parents.  
  
He watched her for a moment, and then he saw her coming towards him. "Oliver!" She cried. He stood up and stared at her. "Oliver! I have a present!" She yelled. "Uh, didn't you already make a webstie about me?" He said sarcastically. Cho smirked. "I couldn't help it. Almost all the Ravenclaws know I like yo--" She quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"What?" Oliver said quickly. "Uh...moving on." She said quickly. She showed him a parchment and he read it. "Ms. Chang has nominated you to be in the Quidditch World Cup?!" He read, in shock. "After watching how good you were at Hogwarts, we couldn't say no. We hope you practice a lot and the first practice for the team will be held next month on the 24th. Have a good day, Mr. Wood. Signed the Quidditch Cup World Clerks."  
  
He read, still in complete shock. Cho smiled a small one, hoping he had liked it. It was silent for a moment then Oliver hugged Cho tightly. "Thanks, Cho. This means a lot to me." He said happily. **This is what I've always wanted...** Cho thought to herself as he hugged her. When he let go of Cho, he was laughing that tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Er...do you want to go get lunch now? Cause I haven't really eaten anything. And we ARE in Central Park, why don't we have a picnic?" Oliver suggested. Cho's face brightened, she had finally gotten what she had wanted, quality time with the hot quidditch captain, Oliver. "Stay here. I'll get the picnic basket." He said.  
  
Cho nodded and stared at the tree while he walked away, the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom. After a few minutes, Oliver came back with a picninc basket and blanket. He layed the blanket down on the soft grass and sat. Cho sat down beside him and took out a sandwhich. Oliver did the same and started to eat, staring at the small lake in front of them.  
  
"Thanks again, Cho." Oliver said when they both finished. She smiled. **There's that smile...the one people have tole me about, and I never even noticed cause of quidditch.** Oliver thought. He had noticed this now and noticed how beautiful she looked. A tight baby blue tanktop and tight jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was smiling.  
  
"Ah..." He said, not knowing what to say to break the silence. Cho leaned towards him. **Is she trying to kiss me?** Oliver thought again. **I hope this is ok...** Cho thought while leaning in. Oliver flinched a bit, but also leaned closer to Cho. They had kissed, both of them had had their first kiss that weren't from their parents.  
  
Cho leaned in, wanting more, for she had wanted this for five years, and now, she actually had what she wanted. Oliver was shocked, but still decided to kiss her, like, as a thanks for the quidditch world cup. He was concentrating so hard on kissing her for thanks, he didn't even notice him pushing Cho down onto the blanket, not breaking the kiss.  
  
Cho had wrapped her hands around him while they kissed. When they broke apart and took some time to regain their breath. "Wow." Oliver mouthed to Cho with no noise. Cho smiled, slightly giggling. "You know, I don't think we need anymore food. I'm pretty full." Cho said. Oliver, who had now thanked her with a kiss, had felt like he started smoking.  
  
He wanted more of her, more kissing. "U-U-Uh, Cho? D-Do you want to be my g-girlfriend?" Oliver asked hesitantly. He looked at her face, first it was grim and then, she smiled yet again and hugged him. "Of course." She said. Oliver was relieved. Cho, who had given him tha chance to fulfill his quidditch dream, was now his girlfriend.  
  
"My parents are going on a buisness trip tomorrow, you want to have sort of a sleep over or something?" Oliver asked. "Sure...first, you need to tell me where you live." Cho said. "Right." Oliver said and wrote down his address on a piece of paper. "I better go. See you tomorrow, make sure you come after 10 a.m." He said and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
**That was a lot for a non-date.** Oliver thought as we walked home. "Hello, Oliver. What did Flint want?" His mother asked her when he came through the door. "Mom, I was seeing Cho. Actually, she was seeing me. She just wanted to give me this." He said and gave his parents the scroll about the Quidditch cup.  
  
They smiled. "That's our boy." Oliver's father said. "Do you mind washing the dishes?" "Sure." Oliver replied. He put a spell on the dishes and they started to wash themselves. He then headed to his room. He sat on his bed and stared at the poster of a quidditch team, that represented Hogwarts.   
  
"Imagine...being on their team...Cho cheering me on. The one girl who I noticed was pretty. This is wierd, I have feelings for her when I see her one time after the Hogwarts years?" Oliver said to himsellf. "But...it's Cho." He said. "She went out with Cedric...'till he died." He said.  
  
At night time, he fell asleep around nine and woke up at 7 a.m. He found a note on his night stand and found out his parents left early. He got the guest room ready for Cho and decided to try and cook. "Wait. I'm a wizard. I can cook with a spell." He told himself. He pointed his wand at the table, muttered a spell and a simple breakfast for two appeared.  
  
He cleaned the house, because his parents left a mess while packing and got ready for Cho. It was now 10:10 a.m. and she would arrive any minute. He decided to watch T.V. while waiting for her and at 10: 30, someone knocked on the door. It was indeed Cho and she had a small suitcase in her hand.  
  
Oliver led her to the guest room and put her suitcase by her bed. "I'm hungry. Any breakfast?" Cho asked. Oliver chuckled and showed her the kitchen. They sat and ate. "Are you sure you did this with magic? Because this tastes great." Cho said. "Yeah, it's by magic." Oliver said. "Want to go check what the weather's going to be like tonight? Better to be prepared." Cho said.   
  
Oliver noddded and they finished. They sat on the couch and started to watch the weather channel, and found out it was going to be a thunderstorm. When they heard this Cho's face went white. "Something wrong, Cho?" Oliver asked, very concerned. "I-I can't stand thunderstorms." She said, a bit scared.  
  
"But there have been plenty at Hogwarts--" "Yeah, well there were other peope in the room!" Cho said. Oliver paused. Cho sounded hurt. "Well, I'll silence the sound of the storm. Then, maybe you'll feel better." Oliver said. Cho nodded and shut off the T.V. Oliver started to pat her back lightly. He then thought of someting that might cheer her up.  
  
He lifted Cho's head to face him and he kissed her, oh so gently. When they broke apart, Cho was smiling. "Better?" Oliver asked. Cho nodded and wrapped her arms around Oliver and gave him a deep kiss. **Are we ready for this?** Oliver thought. **Oliver! This is Cho! Kiss back!!** His brain yelled.  
  
He did kiss back, deeper, lying her onto the couch. Oliver went ontop of Cho and they continued to kiss. Cho let out a moan of pleasure, she had wanted this for so many years and now she had it, she had him. Cho, being careful not to break the kiss, started rubbing his back with her arms. Oliver started to kiss her neck multiple times, gently though and he started to carass her hip with his thumb.  
  
When they broke away, Oliver was still on top of Cho, panting. Cho was too. They had just left virginity. Well, they think they did. Oliver went in for another kiss, still carassing her hip. She had moved her hands to his hair, while they were kissing she was running her hands through his hair.  
  
Oliver slid beside her and Cho snuggled up beside him, placing her head on his chest, holding Oliver's hands. They both fell asleep and woke up at 10 at night. "We better get to bed. Good night, Cho." Oliver said. Cho nodded and went to her guest bedroom, but grabbed Oliver before he went to his room. "You forgot to silence the storm." She said, pointing to the sky through her window, where grey clouds started to gather.  
  
He silenced the room and left, not fogetting to kiss Cho good night. He slipped on his pajamas, a white tight t-shirt and black shorts. After about an hour, he was awoken by Cho running into his room. "Cho?" He questioned, squintng into the darkness. "The silence charm warned off and the tree by my window is kind of...hitting my window." She said.  
  
Oliver smiled, though Cho couldn't see. Oliver turned on the lamp by his night table. He shifted aside and Cho climbed into his bed with him. She was imediately comforted by his warmth. She moved closer to Oliver and layed her head on his chest, as she did earlier. She then felt Oliver's muscular arms wrap around her.  
  
The next morning Cho woke up and felt breathing on her neck. She slightly turned her head and saw Oliver, his arms still wrapped around her. She looked at the clock, it was 7 in the morning. She sighed and went back to sleep. No use getting tired by the time he woke up. Again, she woke up but it was 11 and she turned to look at Oliver, who just started to slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Good morning." Cho said. "Huh?" Oliver said. He rubbed his eyes and saw Cho. He smiled broadly. "Hello. Good sleep or could you still not sleep?" Oliver asked. "I slept fine." Cho said. Oliver kissed her deeply and Cho kissed back. They were breathing deeply while kissing.  
  
She put her leg around his hip. **I want this, but something feels wrong.** He thought. He broke away and just sat there. Cho stared at him. "Was that too much?" She asked, sounding nervous. "That was perfect, but something feels wrong." He told her. Cho looked at him. "Maybe you're not ready." She said.  
  
"No, I AM." Oliver said. "There's just something wrong." He said, thinking of what it was. Cho kissed Oliver deeply and ran her fingers through his hair wildly again. "There it is." Oliver said and kissed deeply back. Cho moaned of pleasure. "Don't you know that this is the second time we've...expressed our love? And it's only our second time seeing each other?" Oliver asked.  
  
Cho thought about it. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"   
  
"I guess...Come on, let's have breakfast." He said. "But I'm already full." She said seductively. "Come on, I'm serious." Oliver said. "Ok." Cho said, slightly giggling. Oliver zapped breakfast onto the table and they ate. "You want to go go shopping? You know, muggle shopping?" She asked him.  
  
"Ah...ok, if you want to." He said. Cho smiled and finished. They both got dressed. Cho came out and sat on the couch, waiting for Oliver. She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and jeans. Oliver came out, wearing a scarlet long sleeve and jeans. "Ready?" Cho asked. "Uh--yeah." Oliver said. Cho dragged him out of the house and into the mall. "Come on, let's go to Off The Wall." Oliver again, was being dragged by Cho.  
  
"I'll go to the woman's section, you can go to men's." She said and took off. Oliver walked to the men's section and was wondering why muggles would wear clothes like this. He picked up a jacket that had white and red stripes. She felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He saw Cho, holding up a light blue dress. (A/N: She LOOOOOOVES BLUE) It was tight at the top and had a V neck shape.  
  
"You think it looks nice?" Cho asked him. "Yeah....for Summer." He said. "Oliver...." She said, sounding annoyed. "It IS Summer." She said. "Hehe. Oh yeah." Oliver said sheepily. They went from shop to shop, some Oliver didn't even want to go into. After a lot of shopping, they went to Oliver's house.  
  
She helped him practice quidditch. She started throwing quaffles to Oliver, and he started hitting them away. He was happy, she was happy. "Hey, Oliver?" She yelled to him while throwing the quaffles to him. "What?" He yelled, still concentrating on hitting the quaffles away. "How long are your parents going to be gone?" "About a month!!" He yelled, hitting quaffles.  
  
Cho brightened up. **A month with Oliver!** She thought, throwing another quaffle at Oliver. Oliver landed, very tired. "Three hours of hitting quaffles..." He said to himself. Cho kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You just need a nice cold drink." Oliver smiled. She was right, he didn't notice he was thirsty.  
  
He took out a bottle of water and gulped it down. Cho couldn't help but laugh a little, seeing him as thirsty as a dog. "I'm going to go take a rest, I'm pretty tired." Oliver said, walking to his room. Cho watched him leave. **Great, now what am I going to do? Well, I might as well take a shower. I haven't had one in two days.** She thought and stepped into the washroom.  
  
She stripped her clothes off and made the water warm. As she shampooed her hair, she thought of Oliver, how happy he was when she gave him the permission to join the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
About an hour later, she came out of the washroom, fully clothed and dried. She looked around and thought Oliver was still asleep. She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., watching Rugby. "That is SO much like quidditch." Cho said, rubbing her chin in thought. "What is?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
She quickly turned around and saw Oliver, he had wet hair and a short towel around his neck. "Did you just take a shower? Cause I just got out." Cho said. "No, I didn't take a shower. Look." He said, pointing to the window. It was raining. "I went out for a walk...hehe." Cho smiled. "I'll go take a shower. Good thing you just finished." He said.  
  
Cho stood up and gave him a small kiss. When Oliver finished in fifteen minutes, Cho suggested something. "Oliver, why don't we go back to Central Park and watch the Fireworks?" "Sure. When do they start?" Oliver asked. "In fifteen minutes." She said and dragged him out of the house.   
  
They arrived there just in time. They rented just a picnic blanket. Oliver sat down, his leg in a V shape and Cho sat between his legs. Oliver brought her closer to him and they looked up at the sky. The fireworks had started. He kissed her head softly. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said softly, leaning against his muscular chest.   
  
"Well, well, well...look at the happy couple." Dawled a voice. They both turned around and saw Flint, with a smirk. He had his arm wrapped around a girl's waist. The girl who replaced Draco Malfoy. Andrea Luconsome. She was one of the pretty Slytherins. "Y-You're going out? You?" Cho asked, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"W-woah, who's this? Is this Cho? A RAVENCLAW?" Flint teased. "Hey!" Oliver yelled at him, punching him on the shoulder lightly, not wanting to start a scene. Andrea smirked. "Oh, think you're tough...do ya?" She asked him, looking up at down at him. Cho widened her eyes. "Did you just check him out?" "No, I looked at him. Come on, honey." She said and started to walk away with Flint.  
  
They both sat down and kissed lightly, like an apologietic kind. "I-I'm sorry, Flint's doing that--it's because of me." Oliver said. "No, Oliver, it's ok, it's ok, it's--ow. Oh, god, ow!" She said all of a sudden and put her hand on her hand on her stomach and started to breath hard. "Wh-what's wrong?" Oliver asked, panicked.  
  
She started to pant harder and groan in pain at some point. "What do you need? What can I do?" He asked, scared. She held her stomach with her arms in pain, she couldn't stand it, her stomach hurt like someone had cut her in half. He looked over to Flint and Andrea, who were at least 24 feet away and they held a doll that looked like Cho.  
  
"Flint." He growled. But they weren't touching the doll. The panting got slower. Oliver looked at her. She wasn't breathing. 


End file.
